


Suffice

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-15
Updated: 2002-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffice

## Suffice

by Sepheis

[]()

* * *

Title: Suffice  
By: Sepheis 

Disclaimer: They're not mine. I can't even afford them. 

Rating: NC-17 

Author's Note: For Sara who is a ruthless beta. Any problems here? Mine. 

Feedback - yes please. 

Summary: What he needs. 

* * *

Between lust and love, Lex has always preferred the former. 

Love is tangled webs of secrets and lies. Beautiful threads of smoke spun from chance phrases and words, which twist in the air after they are spoken, creating nets that can hold the worlds of men captive. 

Clark lies half sleeping across his lap, and his fingers twitch with every rise and fall of Clark's chest. 

Lust is smooth flesh, desperate hungry tongues searching out heat and wetness. Rose petal shimmer of skin beneath splayed fingers, surging thickness of a cock before coming. Lust is raw hunger, dark heavy thrusts and sickening waves of want and release that make the blood sing. 

Love is smoke creeping through barriers and hiding in unexpected crevices, clinging and leaving an indelible stain on everything it touches. Lust is wild and incoherent longing that rages and burns wildly before dying, its fire confined to the hold of skin and senses. 

Lies are made meaningless in lust, and the truth is laid bare for all to see, not in words, but in damp shuddering skin and clenched fists. 

Clark's body lies no better than his words; it twists and gives under every touch. And Lex has no idea what truth he has learned by making Clark come. 

It hadn't been hard. Really, shouldn't have been hard. Clark was young, and Lex...Lex had been hard for Clark for so long he probably could have gotten off from the sheer pleasure of seeing Clark naked. 

But when Clark came the first time, Lex hadn't been able to keep the smile off his face, or the shake from his fingers, whispering against Clark's neck. 

"Shh...Clark. It's okay. Fuck, you're so beautiful Clark, and God this Clark. You're perfect." 

And he had been. Face open and eyes taking in. No hesitation, just taking and giving, without thought to what each touch could mean. Eyes cheerfully open when he had asked, god _asked_ Lex if he could stay the night. 

And yeah, Lex has come tonight. In Clark's mouth, in his hand and on his body. Closes his eyes, and trails his palm down the line of Clark's back. Fingers circling shoulder blades, probing at muscles before sweeping back up. 

Can't tell anymore if this is what if he wants, or what he needs. 

Clark's body shifts and Lex licks his lips, feeling cracked skin melt and give way. His lips feel red and sore and kissed, and he smiles down at Clark's drowsy fumbling. 

"Clark" 

"Hmm...Mmm..." 

Wiggle of the body that cements the direction that Lex wants to go in, and Clark sprawls gracelessly on top of him, face buried in Lex's neck. 

Clark is heavy and smells like sweat, and brand new sex and something else. And the weight is good, almost comforting. 

"You're so soft Lex. Your skin is like a pillow." 

"Clark..." Slips his arms around Clark's waist and moves his hand down to cup his ass, bring him closer. 

"And the way you smell." 

"Jesus Clark." 

Soft whisper and Clark's voice sounds like he's smiling, and "I think I had a dream about you." 

Tiny delicate bite on his earlobe and he tilts his head back as Clark sucks at his ear. Quick sweep of lips against his cheek before Clark pulls back giving him a pleased smile. 

Lex is already moving, squeezing a little at the muscles in Clark's arms before pushing him up, Clark still sleepy, but grinning as Lex pushes him back on the bed. 

Crawls on top, sliding slowly over skin to take in more of the sleep warm skin, until his face is level with Clark's. Shifts slowly and until their cocks are brushing against each other, and God does Lex want this. All of it. Swallows the little smiling gasp that Clark lets out, before sliding back down. Instinct to rub, get as much contact as possible. 

Presses a kiss to Clark's navel, before inching lower. Slow shift and rise of Clark's cock, and Lex kisses the head. 

"Clark?" 

"Oh God...yeah?" 

"You're going to love this." 

Shocked moaning sound and he mouths at the slit, before pulling off. 

What he wants. 

Smiles sharply at Clark before leaning back down. Uses his hands to keep Clark's thighs down and licks down once before sucking the head back in. 

"Oh God." 

Can't help but grin at how _responsive_ Clark is. 

Wraps his fist around Clark's cock, and squeezes briefly before sliding it up to the base, and sucking and pushing up. 

Beautiful noises from above, and when Lex is kissing his fist, he can hear Clark mumbling at him. 

Pulls back slowly, stroking up with his fist. 

"Oh Jesus! Lex!" 

"Don't worry Clark. I promise." 

Cups Clark's ass and moves in up and forward. Draws one finger teasingly down the cleft before catching slowly at puckered flesh. Sucks hard and angles his tongue sharply before the twisting gets too wild. Pulls back slowly, running the heel of his palm in circles against the back of Clark's thighs, trying to be as soothing as possible. 

Dark, _heavy_ look from Clark who is panting and flushed. 

"Lex. I don't think that..." 

Soft smile and Lex leans forward to kiss him. Kiss that lasts longer than he plans, Clark quivering a little underneath him. 

"Clark?" 

Red lips, shiny and swollen. Young boy lips. "Yeah?" 

"Are you ready for this?" 

Clark stretching forth a shaky finger to Lex's lips, and the smile that cracks across his face when Clark just nods is born from fire. 

Quick biting kiss before sliding over to the drawer. Scramble, and fingers trembling as he opens the lube. 

Quick rub with his fingers, and slicks it over his cock, rough and careless, but way past ready and the ache is burning. Squeeze his cock once, tightly before he gets under control, lifting his body forward. 

Faces Clark, and smiles as their eyes meet. God so tempting, legs spread out like that. Slides one hand up the side of Clark's thigh, and lifts it. 

Wants to do this slowly, but God so _hard_. And the first push of his finger has Clark shaking, his hips moving forward. Crooks it slowly and by the second finger, Clark has lost words, and is just...gibbering. 

"Clark. Look at me." 

Strained panting gaze and Lex tries to give a smile as he shifts forward, keeping his eyes on Clark. 

"You're beautiful. Spread out and open like this." He whispers. 

(For me) he doesn't. 

Turns his fingers as deeply as possible and Clark pushes forward without pause. So trusting and _willing_. 

A certain type of honesty in that, and maybe not the kind that Lex was looking for - but something that he can take. Without question or doubt. 

What he needs. 

Lines their bodies, and pushes in as slowly as possible. The first squeeze around his cock harder and tighter than he'd expected. All heat and pressure as he moves forward, and he closes his eyes because it's everything he needs. Prickling burn sweeping over the surface of his body and Clark is giving out these high pitched moans with every inch forward. 

Snaps his eyes back open, and leans forward to press a bite a kiss Clark's shoulder. 

"Clark - you feel so wonderful." 

"God Lex! I don't know - God I need...Lex..." 

Knows what Clark wants, and clenches his fists as he moves out. Clark's voice slipping in and out of the edges of his mind. Tries to keep it shallow, giving Clark time to adjust, but Clark moves as if he were made for this, rolling his hips forward. 

"Lex, oh god Lex you feel so _hot_ , and Lex..." fading off into strangled noises. 

Bites his lip hard to keep from screaming, groan escaping anyway. 

Takes a deep breath, and slides his hands up, before moving to look at Clark's face. Eyes closed and mouth parted, he looks...open. 

"Clark." Winces a little at how raw his voice sounds. 

Wide blue eyes fly open and lock onto his, and he shudders sharply. 

Keeps his eyes on Clark who is grabbing at the sheets like something wild, and pulls out slowly, repositioning his hips before thrusting back in. Hard, and the rush of flesh against flesh is starting to fill him. 

"Lex! I...please Lex - _please_." 

Please. Word thudding around in his head, and he thrusts until this time he's all the way in. Pauses, skin to skin, and it's so fucking tight. Heavy hard breaths torn from his throat, and God all he can see is the _look_ on Clark's face. Mouthing soft kisses against the jaw, quick desperate hungry ones on his lips. 

"Clark - fuck - Clark you're so beautiful like this." 

Licks the tiny protruding bone by Clark's collarbone, before he pulls himself back up, and twisting his body as he thrusts back in, and he knows he's got it from the way it makes Clark moan and his legs twitch. 

And Lex can feel the rhythm as he moves, every tight sound and squeeze of flesh making it better. 

Clark moaning gibberish at him, and Lex slams in hard enough to make him worry, but Clark is still clawing mindlessly at the sheets. 

Wraps one hand around Clark's cock, rubbing wildly at the head before getting his hand around it and stroking. No subtlety at all, but Clark is so _close_. 

Can almost feel it, little rushes in his cock, and he jacks it harder, angling his hips and moving faster. Rhythm shot to hell, just the desperation to go deeper. 

"Lex!" 

"C'mon Clark -- I've got you right here. Inside you Clark--" 

And that's it for Clark, twisting and arching, making things tighter for Lex. Come slicked hand that he brings around, holding onto Clark, still riding hard. 

Right before he comes, it's about the feel and it isn't, because the feeling is there, and he could live in it. Tight clench around his cock, sweat and come smeared skin beneath his fingers. The feel is fucking good, and those are _his_ moans filling the air. But the loudest thing he hears, in his ears, his brain, and in his body, is Clark's voice calling to him. 

"Lex, oh God Lex. You feel so _sharp_ and good -" 

" _Fuck_ " Word ripped from his throat as he struggles closer to the edge. 

And when clarity hits, it hits hard, swift and without mercy, because clarity isn't about mercy. Cuts through smoke and fire and makes him see. 

And coming is letting go, feeling his body shift and take him somewhere uncharted. 

His hands are grabbing at Clark's shoulder, face tight and sweat and skin everywhere. Shuddering uncontrollably and he almost wants to stop, but can't because his body is moving without thought. Hot explosive last thrust leaving him drained and empty, proof inside Clark. 

Coming and wanting all over again, and for the first time tonight Lex thinks he might get it. This is need. 

And he is ready to bleed for this. For nights filled with their bodies curled together in the same bed. For the bright mind behind those bright eyes, and the sweet loving words that tumble effortlessly from those full lips. 

Waits until the shuddering has passed before he slips out, and nuzzles Clark's chest before moving up to whisper against Clark's neck. 

"Clark? Are you okay?" 

Turn and Clark's eyes are on him. Searching through him, and there it is. The smile and grin, and the kisses are hot and slow and help uncoil the white hot knot pulsing in his stomach. Clark's tongue licking his mouth, over his lips. 

Still breathing hard as he leans against the pillows. 

"Lex?" 

Wide clear eyes, Clark staring at him with a vaguely worried expression. He tilts his head back and stares at Clark. 

Questions rolling over his tongue, body still shaking. Swallows carefully, and shakes his head smiling. First lazy kiss across his lips like being rammed by a two-by-four. Doesn't trust himself to talk, just nods and smiles again. 

Thoughts darting in and out, like fish flashing through water. Runs his fingers through Clark's hair as Clark murmurs happily against him. Thinks about Clark and love and need. 

About aches that don't go away, and ties that bind. About the beasts that could devour him whole, leaving him a shell of half finished possibilities. Measures need against worth. 

Release had pushed back the ache until it's no longer snapping so closely at his throat. Deep breath clears the air around his head, dispels the smoke hovering over his thoughts. Gives him the push he needs to whisper goodnight to Clark and pull him closer with hands that don't shake. 

But for all that lust brings, it in the end it's only a momentary satisfaction. Can't stand the test of time, the trials of faith. Lex _knows_ this. 

"Clark?" 

Clark stirs restlessly but he is already sleeping, and after a moment Lex lets it go. 

The kiss he brushes across Clark's sleeping lips is both an apology and a confession of things. 

Not all of them true or right, but as close as Lex has ever been. 


End file.
